Brotherly Love
by TheLittlestAngel17
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi have always been close. But just how close the brothers are, people will have to find out on their own. The two share a brotherly love like no other.


Sasuke's Wet Dream

It was a clear, starry night in mid-April and all was peaceful in the happy town of Konoha. The many stars glittered surrounding a full, bright harvest moon all nestled in a sky as dark as the sea. All creatures slumbered peacefully among the crickets chirping.

The head Uchiha household, being from one of the strongest clans in all of Konoha, was as dark and quiet as all houses in the town. But there was one young Uchiha who was having quite the active dream.

Woken up the next morning with the sun and his alarm, Sasuke Uchiha woke up slightly breathless and sweaty. "What the?" As he moves to get up, he feels a familiar, yet slightly uncomfortable sensation between his legs. "Nugh…" Hesitatingly throwing back the covers he stares in shock at the bulge in his pants. "Why? Nii-san…" It was then that he realized he had a wet dream involving his older brother Itachi.

After a moment of sitting there in shock, the dark-haired boy readjusts his position to one more comfortable and grabs hold of his pajama pants and boxers pulling them down. Upon seeing the size and hardness of his erection a dissatisfied groan escapes his lips. "Shit…" Grabbing hold of his throbbing member he pumps his hands up and down rolling his head back on his pillow moaning a bit. Using all his will power he bites his lip resisting the urge to call out his brother's name.

Feeling close to release, it doesn't take him long to come on his abdomen. "Oh god…" Lying there trying to get his bearings straight, he hears the gentle knock of his mother's small hand on his door.

"Sasuke?" Mikoto asked through the door. "Are you up yet?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." He responded only to hear this.

"Well make it snappy, or you'll miss the bus."

Looking at his alarm clock he questioned it slightly. "I will? Oh shit!" Seeing that it's almost time to go he grabs a tissue wiping his abdomen clean and jumps out of bet to get ready for school. He hurriedly walks downstairs grabbing the toast from the toaster and brushing his teeth before putting his shoes on and heading out the door. "Mother I'm going."

"Alright dear. Oh!" She remembers as she catches up to him. "Don't forget your lunch." Grabbing it, he thanks her and runs to the bus stop making it just in time.

Once he gets to school and walks through the front doors he's greeted by his best friend. "Hey Sasuke! There you are Teme!" The loud blond calls out.

"Hn. Hey Dobe." Sasuke responds with his little pet name for him.

Laughing a bit in response Naruto jumps slightly on Sasuke's back with apparent great news. "Sasuke guess what happened!"

"What is it?" He asks with a questioning look.

"Hehe! I lost it man!"

Slightly puzzled by what he said he questions it. "Lost it? What are you talking about?"

"My virginity man! And about damn time too!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he groans a bit at Naruto's loud nature. "Oi Dobe. Must you say things like that so loud?"

"Yup!" He responds with his well-known large smile. "So when are you going to lose yours?"

"Usuratonkachi… It's not a matter of when I lose it, but when I'm ready to." Lowering his voice a bit so not everyone overhears. "Being as openly gay as I am, it's still hard to find someone special to lose it to. Not every guy wants to go to such lengths."

"Yeah, yeah. Blather on about it why don't ya?" Now standing in front of him patting his head. "You just need a one night stand is all!"

Slapping his hand away, Sasuke partially lashes out at him. "Knock it off loser."

Seeing that as a challenge Naruto immediately retaliates. "You wanna go Uchiha?!"

"Ha! You couldn't beat me in your wildest dreams! Tell you what. During gym we play one-on-one in basketball. Whoever makes it to five baskets first will prove who's better."

"Heh! You're on!" And with that they shake on it.

Managing to make it through the day keeping the thought of the dream at bay, Sasuke mentally congratulates himself. "Surprised I was able to survive the day." But his thought is quickly disrupted when Naruto half jumps on his back again.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Uh! Oh hey Naruto."

Their conversation changes quite rapidly while waiting for their busses. "My bus is here. See you Monday loser."

"Later idiot!"

Getting on his bus and taking his seat he spends the ride home thinking of how he can tell his aniki about his dream last night.

He steps off the bus to see Itachi's car in the driveway. "Huh?" Slightly puzzled, he walks in the front door promptly removing his shoes. "I'm home."

Itachi steps out from the living room to greet his younger brother. "Afternoon Otouto. How was school?"

"Same as always." He states putting his bag down. "What are you doing home so early? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I got done early so they sent me home."

"I see. Nii-san, there's something I have to tell you." Sasuke confesses walking into the living room as he and Itachi both sit down on the couch.

"Go right ahead Sasuke."

Looking away a bit to hide his slightly red cheeks, he has a bit of a difficult time saying what he needs to. "I, um… Last night I… I had a wet dream about you."

"A wet dream huh? Care to explain the details?" Itachi sits there listening to every word that comes out of his otouto's mouth. "I always knew you had feelings for me, but I was waiting for you to tell me."

In a bit of shock Sasuke perks up looking at his older brother. "Wait, you knew?"

"Of course. The truth is I've had feelings for you too, but I never said anything. Seeing that Mother and Father are on their two week honeymoon and it's just going to be the two of us, if you like, we can make that dream of yours a reality."

Feeling a blush tint his cheeks a rosy red, the younger Uchiha is in awe and disbelief at what he's hearing his aniki saying. "Y-you mean it?"

"Of course! We'll just need to pick up some lube and cond-" Itachi pauses mid-sentence seeing as that last word doesn't please his little brother at all. "So just lube, no condoms?"

"Exactly. Might as well go get the lube now. Think we can get two large bottles?"

"Absolutely! Grab your shoes and let's head to the drug store."

They hop in Itachi's car and drive off to the drug store. "Itachi, do you think we can film it too? I hear people love brother-on-brother incest."

"Sure. We can film as much as you want."

After picking up a couple bottles of lube they head back home and Sasuke runs upstairs to grab his camera. "You think we can start with a bath? Maybe that'll warm us both up."

"Yeah. I'll start the water." Itachi heads into the bathroom to start the bath water, followed soon by Sasuke who sets up his camera in the corner of the bathroom that will film the whole room pressing record.

"Nii-san?"

"Yes Otouto?"

"Can… Can we kiss?"

"Why ask Sasuke?" The older approaches the blushing younger stealing his first kiss with gentle, tender kisses.

Instinctively Sasuke wraps his arms around his brother's neck, pressing their bodies together.

The older reciprocates by wrapping his arms low on his brother's back, squeezing his big, fit, tender ass.

Moaning lightly Sasuke aims to increase the intensity of the kissing by pressing their lips together harder.

Pleased by the response he got, Itachi licks at Sasuke's upper lip asking for entrance.

Parting his lips allowing his tongue to enter, he grips at Itachi's shirt as their tongues dance around each other.

They pull apart a few minutes later to catch their breath and Itachi shuts the water off testing the temperature. "The water's ready."

With that they start to remove their clothes, placing them in the basket just outside the door and get into the tub. The younger now blushing heavier attempting to shyly cover up his member.

"Hey, there's no need to be so shy. You love me, right?"

"More than anything."

"And you want this right?"

"Yes. I really do. Onii-chan… I want you!" He practically jumps on him, attacking him with a deep, hot kiss.

Grabbing his ass they grind against each other both enjoying the feeling.

After they get out of the bath and dry off tying the towels around their waists Sasuke pauses the recording long enough to set it up in a far corner of his room. "Itachi…" Kisses him passionately as they grind a bit more only for Itachi to pull away a minute later, take the towels off both of them and stands close to Sasuke jerking him off a bit. Moaning at his brother's expert hand on his erect member he grabs onto his arms for support. "Fuck… I-tachi…"

Hearing his younger brother call out his name he kneels down licking the younger's stiff member before taking it into his mouth bobbing his head up and down.

Moaning a bit louder he holds onto his head. "Itachi… Keep sucking…" After receiving an amazing blowjob they switch spots and, after admiring his brother's large erect member, he takes it full into his mouth jerking off at the same time.

When he's unable to hold himself back any longer Itachi hoists Sasuke up by the armpits and throws him onto the bed getting between his legs. Lifting up his legs and placing them up on his shoulders Itachi lays down on his stomach holding his brother's ass in his hands and gives him a satisfying rim job.

"Oh fuck!" Sasuke moans pulling on Itachi's hair arching his back and rolling his head back onto the pillow.

After a couple minutes Itachi reaches over to the nightstand grabbing one of the bottles of lube rubbing some on his dick putting some more on his fingers to lube up Sasuke's now throbbing hole.

Moaning more he feels like he can't hold back any longer. "Itachi… Hurry."

Honoring his brother's request, he readjusts his position rubbing up against his ass. "You're really throbbing. Are you ready?"

"Yeah… Fuck me Aniki. Take my virginity."

Pushing just the tip in at first he gives Sasuke a slight warning. "It's going to hurt a bit, so just bear with it."

"Just do it."

With that he pushes slowly into his ass, thus taking his virginity.

Gasping and huffing a bit hard he grips at the sheets. "…Hurts…"

Itachi refuses to move right away to let him adjust. "But does it feel good?"

"I don't… I'm not… Yeah… I guess it's starting to feel good."

"Then I'm going to start moving now." He starts thrusting ever so slowly to get him used to it.

"Fuck… I-ta-chi… Faster… Fuck me faster…"

"Are you sure? We really should-" Silenced when Sasuke bends forward, catching him in a kiss.

"I'm sure. I want this." He moans as Itachi starts thrusting a bit faster grabbing onto his arms for support.

Moaning himself Itachi is thoroughly enjoying the feeling of his brother's ass.

"Oh, you're so tight." Hunching over him putting all his body weight on the boy underneath him he's loving hearing his Otouto moan out in pleasure.

After a while of keeping the same pace they both feel close to release. "Sasuke… I'm coming…"

"Me… too…"

Itachi starts to pull out, but Sasuke clamps his legs around him. "Sasuke…"

"Come inside me. I want to feel all of you."

Immediately after he says that Itachi releases his load inside of him.

Moaning along with him, Sasuke also cums on himself. As they lay there out of breath they lean forward for a hot, breathless make out session.

"Sasuke, I think I can go another round. Can you?"

"Yeah. But can we change position?"

"Sure. What position would you like to try?"

"Um…" Thinking about it for a minute he decides they both lay on their sides and Itachi be directly behind him.

Licking his fingers and moistening his hole again, he thrusts in going at the same pace.

"Fuck…" Lifting his top leg higher he puts it down behind Itachi pushing him in a bit deeper. "Harder Onii-chan. Don't hold back this ti-ah!" He moans louder as his brother's thrusts come deeper harder and faster slamming against his ass. Gripping at the sheets he grits his teeth as Itachi twists his hardened nipples with one hand jerking him off with the other. "Itachi!"

After quite some time, many rounds, and various different positions, both brothers are flopped down on the bed out of breath and much too tired to move. "So how was it Sasuke?"

"More than amazing. I didn't know sex could feel so good." Lacing their fingers together they meet in a soft kiss.

"Who would have ever thought you'd be addicted to sex."

Blushing at his brother's statement he smiles and closes his eyes chuckling a bit. "Same goes for you Itachi."

Laughing just a bit he ruffles Sasuke's hair.

"So… what does this make us now? Are we together now?"

"If you really want to be together than we can be. But let's keep it a secret between us. Don't tell anyone, especially not Naruto."

"Oh don't worry. I wasn't planning on telling him. Knowing him and his big mouth, he'd blurt it to the whole school before I could do anything about it."

"Good boy."

Pouting jokingly he adds "I am no dog Itachi!"

Chuckling and kissing him gently on the forehead "You know what I mean."

Rolling onto his back exhausted from the intensity and duration he questions "How long have we been at it?"

"Um…" Rolling halfway onto his back to look at the clock. "It's about 6 O'clock."

"Shit… We went at it for two straight hours. I'm not gonna be able to sit for a week."

Rolling back over and looming over the younger raven. "But did you enjoy it?"

Smiling when he sees the older raven looming over him. "Oh definitely. I enjoyed it more than I thought I would." He reaches up looping his arms around his brother's neck pulling him down for a kiss.


End file.
